Heroic Depression/Gallery
Gallery Littlefoot depression after losing her mother.jpg|Littlefoot depressed after losing her mother to Sharptooth. Manny depression believing he's the last mammoth in earth.jpg|Manny depressed, believing he's the last mammoth in earth The Beast depression.jpg|The Beast in depression after Belle's leave. Kuzco_depressed_in_the_rain.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. Alex_depressed.jpg|Alex depressed, as he realized he has become a danger to his friends and isolates himself from all. Sulley depressed.jpg|Sulley depressed after he inadvertently scared Boo and he and Mike are banished to the Himalayas. Hector depressed.jpg|Hector suffering depression when he never had a chance to see his daughter who is now slowly forgetting him. Hilda depressed.png|Hilda feel depressed after argument with Frida. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero depressed when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas becomes depressed, when Marco Diaz chooses to go to Mewni, but they still remain friends. Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png|Marco Dias depressed after he broke up with Jackie Lynn Thomas and choose go to Mewni. Wojtas sad and jealous.png|Wojtas feels depressed seeing that Walo have better car than his. Dot depression.png|Dot depressed while misses for Fluffy. Lily in depression.png|Lily Loud depressed when she realized, that Fenton the Feel-Better Fox is gone, although she doesn't know, that her siblings got rid of it because made more noise. Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord depressed after Fluttershy left him. Scrooge McDuck Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck suffering depression that family's nothing but trouble. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel is depressed when Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis depressed after Johnny leaves after he was exposed as a human. S3E04A Lori realizes what she did was wrong.png|Lori Loud suffering depression that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol Pingrey and decided to forget it. Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. Mother_Simpson_94.jpg|Homer Simpson depressed that his mother Mona has left him for the Underground. Twilight_depressed_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle depressed after Star Swirl's unfinished spell caused her friends' cutie marks swap. south-park-s04e08c15-the-new-flag-16x9.jpg|Cartman depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. Buzz_Lightyear_sulking.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sulking in depression after finally discovering that he's a toy. Final_tree.png|Samurai Jack depressed after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. Joy's tears.png|Joy suffers depression after being forgotten in the memory dump with Bing Bong. Sam Sparks releasing stress.PNG|Sam Sparks and Tim Lockwood are depressed after Flint was lost. Woody's tragic mistake.png|Woody depressed when he stay at Al's penthouse for Woody's Roundup which he belong to Andy Davis. Cone.of.shame.jpg|Dug suffers depression after being put in the Cone of Shame after losing Kevin. Ginger's depression.jpg|Ginger suffers depression when she learns that Rocky was a phony who never actually knew how to fly (he was shot from a cannon). Drake Parker depressed because Josh Nichols had enough of him.png|Drake Parker depressed after Josh Nichols disowned him as a stepbrother. Beetlejuice depressed.jpg|Beetlejuice is depressed after Lydia scolds at him about pulling a spaghetti-turned-worms dinner prank on her parents. Thomas depressed.png|Thomas depressed, thinking he's no longer a really useful engine after accidentally causing so much trouble and getting Sir Topham Hatt very furious with him. Oscar_depressed.jpg|Oscar depressed as he sadly realizes downside of his Sharkslayer gig after Angie calls him out as a phony. Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe is depressed about his relationship with Connie getting hurt. File:Dimitri_guilty.jpg|Dimitri is depressed about his relationship with Anastasia getting hurt after seeing her reuniting with her grandmother out the window. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine suffering depression after Jafar tells her Aladdin will be executed. Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin is depressed after he lied to Jasmine about being a prince and his relationship with her is hurt. Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader suffers depression when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. Crying.jpg|Peter Parker suffers depression after discovering that Gwen Stacy fell to her death and that he failed to save her. Storm E Sky Crying.png|Storm E Sky suffers depression after Jewel Sparkles accused her for not being here at Spot's Art Show. Pooh and his friends hopelessly lost.jpg|Pooh and his friends are depressed that they don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick are depressed that they don't belong in man's country. Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward suffers depression after he failed to create a band. Buster moon is sad.png|Buster Moon gazing in despair at the remains of his destroyed theatre. Quasimodo longing for freedom.jpg|Quasimodo depressed after being locked up in the bell tower by his master Judge Claude Frollo for 20 years. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek's eyes leaking with tears as he realizes the selfishness of his wish to be a real ogre and how he lost everything he already had. Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed.png|Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter suffering depression after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. EVE's tragic mistake.jpg|EVE depressed after blaming WALL-E for freeing the bots which have made the Stewards send Caution Rogue Robots warnings to all the people on the space ship and for being a bad bride since they met. depressed unikitty.jpg|Sweet Mayham, Benny, Unikitty, Batman, and Metalbeard suffering after it's too late because of Our-Mom-Ageddon. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp suffering depression after he did to be a wild dog and was blamed by his ex-father Tramp and everyone, and now wishing to come back at home. Tigger_miserable.jpg|Tigger suffering depression that his friends are not tiggers. Powerpuff asteroid.png|the Powerpuff Girls suffering depression after they distanced themselves to outer space. Judy quits .jpg|Judy Hopps suffering depression as she decided to quits her job at Zootopia Police Department. Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell suffering depression that Peter Pan banished her for a week for attempting to kill Wendy Darling. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane depressed that is too late save Tinker Bell because her light goes out like Peter Pan have said. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka become depressed after Stoick the Vast was murdered by Drago Bludvist. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton become depressed over his actions against his daughter Ariel, when he destroyed her human collections and the statue of Prince Eric and lead her to search of Ursula the Sea Witch. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Gwen and Trent suffering depression just as they breaking up with each other. BoBoiBoy_sedih_tak_dapat_hubungi_Ochobot.png|BoBoiBoy suffering a big depression due to thinking Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot. George and harold sad.png|George Beard and Harold Hutchins suffering depression after Mr. Krupp tells them that their friendship is no more. Bee Team look Cyberwarp.png|Bee Team sadly watches Cyberwarp when she saved them. Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Billy and Gizmo are depressed over Pappy at Gloomius' glum side.PNG|The Polies are depressed, when Pappy left that he is all tapped out, and he has been welcome to Gloomius Maximus glum side that he'll never be happy again. Death_of_Superman_01.jpg|Lois Lane suffers depression when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. Flint releasing stress.PNG|Flint Lockwood depressed when his father, Tim Lockwood disowns him at the restaunt they go to. Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer suffering depression as she was regretting her harsh words after briefly snapping at her friends and barking at human Twilight Sparkle for meddling with forces she doesn't understand and her friendship with her is tested. Upin Ipin remorse.jpg|Upin and Ipin suffering depression as they regretting their mischief actions after they made Ehsan disappears and all of their friends ostracized both of them for their disgraceful antics and their friendship with them is hurt. Mater sad.png|Mater suffer depression after being selfishly accused by Lightning McQueen for inadvertently causing him to lose the race in Japan. McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter.jpg|Lightning McQueen suffers depression as he reading Mater's goodbye letter. Peter Parker lost his Uncle.jpg|Peter Parker depressed after his uncle Ben Parker is killed. Atomic Betty crying.png|Betty Barrett suffer depression as she cries when Galactic Headquarters have been destroyed. Flint Lockwood is sad and blue.PNG|Flint Lockwood depressed after he humiliates himself at a promotion ceremony. Suspended_46.png|Arnold Shortman and Harold Berman both suffer depression after Principal Wartz suspends Arnold for two days and Harold for five weeks. Ozzy_gives_up.png|Osmosis Jones depressed after getting fired from the Frank Police Department for popping a zit without a permit by Mayor Phlegmming. depressionbumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee depressed after he saw that Optimus Prime was surrendered by countless Decepticons on Cybertron as he was launched from it. Inspector_Gadget_disapproves_his_niece_Penny_to_help_him_solve_crimes.png|Inspector Gadget suffers depression as he has given up being a crime fighter after getting fired from the Riverton Police Department for failing to stop Claw and ruining the science convention. Link crying.png|Link depressed after he finds out that he was adopted by The Great Deku Tree following his mother's death during an Hyrule Civil War. Double D stay with Ed & Eddy and decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png|Eddy suffering depression after his last scam Timon depressed.jpg|Timon suffering depression after the Hakuna Matata is gone and Pumbaa and Simba leaving. S2E20A_Lincoln_sad_he_can't_get_a_ticket.png|Lincoln Loud suffering depression after he didn't have a ticket from Smooch because of his sisters. Marge_depressed.jpg|Marge Simpson suffering depressed after discovering the tape of Homer and Bart. KaneSadDepressed.png|Kane depressed after Lita left and dumped him for Edge. Dave_Seville_missing_the_Chipmunks.jpg|Dave Seville depressed as he misses his boys (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) after they moved in with Ian Hawke. Fred Flintstone miserable.jpg|Fred Flinstone depressed and heartbroken as he regrets his pompous actions as both Wilma and the Rubbles abandon him in anger, leaving their relationship tested and he realizes he's been tricked by Cliff Vandercave. File:Pecos_Bill_Heartbroken.jpg|Pecos Bill depressed after seeing Slue-Foot Sue landing on the moon and will never return. Robin crying.jpeg|Robin gets depressed after his friends broke his bo staff robin-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies.jpg|Robin gets depressed that he didn't get his own movie becuase he's being called a joke and a sidekick. File:Toy_Story_4_(33).png|Bonnie Anderson gets depressed about having Forky and Woody missing. Sad Robin.jpg|Robin's depression of missing his friends File:A_Star_Is_Born-Again_19.JPG.jpg|Ned Flanders gets depressed about being a single parent and realizing that he can no longer bare his single life. Simba_depressed_and_hurt.jpg|Simba suffering depression when his daughter Kiara furiously tells him that he will never be his late father Mufasa, which will likely to happened, if he still refusing to reconsider his mistakes he had done to Kovu by exiling him, breaking the Circle of Life and failing to fulfill his father's goals that he himself must followed. Lewis Robinson Sad.jpeg|Lewis Robinson Feels Depress when Wilbur Didn't Promise him. Zelda depreesed.jpg|Link and Princess Zelda's depression over losing everything and everyone they loved because of Calamity Ganon's return. Miles' depression.jpg|Miles Morales depressed after his uncle Aaron Davis/Prowler is shot by Kingpin and dies of his injuries. Rowf depression.PNG|Rowf's depression as he believes that there's nothing good, especially humans. Bruce depressed.jpg|Bruce Wayne gets depressed about not saving Andrea Beaumont and letting her go too far into the path of vengeance. grey sad.png|Grey depressed and sad that he will be in a lamb's body forever. Category:Galleries